Naruto: Ours
by SamJaz
Summary: Bokurano, only with the main cast of Naruto in an alternate universe. First Person, perspective of current pilot, different pilot per chapter, but don't expect a happy story. Now up: Chapter Sasuke
1. Chapter Kurama

**NARUTO: OURS**

Prologue – Chapter Kyuubi  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The children were playing together by the beach. Most of them were only thirteen, but there were a few older children, the oldest being sixteen. They were happy. Well, on the whole, but there was always one. Heh. Hiei was just like that too.

"Hey, Kurama-san!"

I looked down to see the child talking to me; a young blond haired boy with bright blue eyes and an even brighter grin. He was always the happiest. His smile was so infectious, I even did so despite myself. "Hello to you too, Naruto-kun." I replied. "How can I help you?"

The boy grinned. "Hinata-chan fainted, I think she wants some ice-cream!"

"Hm… And I suppose you would like some ice-cream for yourself too?"

"I suppose I can't be too careful!" The boy smiled. He was so happy. If only childhood was forever. But, sadly, I do not have that long.

"Naruto-kun…" I leaned over to the boy. "How would you like to play a game?"

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. They are only children, they don't deserve to be put through this… but I have no choice.

It's for mother…

"Kurama-san?"

I turned back to look at the children. "Yes, Ino-chan? What is it?"

"Where are you taking us?"

I smiled, forcing myself not to cry. "A special place." I told them. "Where we can begin the game."

"You had better not be taking us anywhere you shouldn't be." Temari warned me, pointing with her fan. "Alright?"

"Temari-san, would I do that?" I asked her. She pouted. I almost smiled, she is a lot like Keiko-san.

Keiko-san.

No, I don't have time for doubts.

"We're nearly there." I told them. "Right this way…"

* * *

"Whoa…"

"What is this..?"

"This is my special place." I told TenTen-chan. "This is where the game starts."

I got the admission plate out from the corner. "In this game, you will all take turns, piloting a giant robot called 'Kyuubi'. During this time, you will have Forty-Eight Hours to defeat the enemy robot."

"Two days?" Kiba-kun asked "That's a lot, isn't it?"

"Don't worry," I told him, "Most fights are over in a few minutes." I gestured to the admission plate. "This is the admission plate. If you want to play the game, just put your hand on here and say your name. Your name will appear on the computer screen over there," I gestured to my left, where many of the children looked, "Out of the people playing, the next pilot will be chosen at random twenty four hours before the battle."

"A full day?" Shino asked, suspicious.

"To give you time to prepare." I told him. "It is very important that you win each battle, because if any of you are defeated, or cannot defeat your enemy in time…" I bowed my head. "The game ends."

"What?" Neji glared. "What about everyone who hasn't had their turn yet?"

"They won't get one." I told him. "Don't worry, you can all help each other, but only the pilot will be able to move the Kyuubi."

"How many enemies will there be?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sixteen." I told them. "I will be going first, to show you how to do it. However, you can only pilot the Kyuubi once…" I hung my head in shame. I shouldn't be doing this.

"How can you show us how to do it, if you haven't done it before?" Kankuro asked me.

"The pilot who fights the last battle has to find fifteen new players, then show them how to do it." I smiled. "So it will be my second time. Don't worry," I told them again, "It's very easy once you start."

There was silence. I shouldn't put these children through this. It's wrong, I can't do-

"Where do I sign up?"

Naruto-kun…

"I just put my hand on the plate, right?" Naruto fought his way to the front and slapped the admission plate. "Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

Ping! The boy's name appeared on the screen, right underneath mine. He turned around and gave a thumbs up to the others, smiling.

The poor boy…

"Out of my way." The quiet dark haired youth also fought to the front, stamping his palm onto the plate. "Sasuke Uchiha." Ping!

Naruto-kun smiled at him, but Sasuke-kun just glared.

"I'll do it too!" Came another voice. "Sakura Haruno, Present!" Ping!

"If Forehead can do it, that so will I! Ino Yamanaka! Here!" Ping!

"YOUTH! THE BEAUTIFUL BEAST, ROCK LEE!!"

"Heh, Kiba Inuzuka!" Ping! "You too, Shino."

"Hmph. Shino Aburame." Ping!

"A-Ano… Hinata Hyuuga…" Ping!

"Hmph! Fine then. Neji Hyuuga." Ping!

"TenTen Tamura! Ready and Willing!" Ping!

"I'm in. Chouji Akimichi!" Ping!

"Sounds fun. Kankuro Sabaku!" Ping!

"…Gaara Sabaku…" Ping!

"Fine, if everyone else is doing it… Temari Sabaku." Ping!

Everyone looked at the one boy at the back. "You not doing it, Shika?" Chouji-kun asked him.

"It sounds like a hassle." Shikamaru-kun shook his head. "I'm out."

"Aw, come on!" Ino pleaded, "Please!"

"Nah, you guys go on ahead- Hey, let go!"

Temari-san had grabbed his wrist and forced him onto the plate. "We're all doing this," She told him, "So are you."

Shikamaru-kun glared at her, before saying "Tch. Fine. Shikamaru Nara." Ping! "There, you happy!"

"This is gonna ROCK!" Naruto-Kun shouted. "I dibs first go!"

"We're picked at random," Sasuke-kun reminded him. "Idiot."

"What did you call me!?" Hm, they are just like Yusuke and Kuwabara were…

Those poor children…

* * *

"**Heheheh… Not so moral now, are we?"**

"Silence, demon." I hated that thing. It was more evil than the devil himself.

"**Oh, I'll be silent. Once the games begin…"**

"You are sick." I spat.

"**Me? I believe you are the ones who tricked children into this?"**

I looked at the ground. "Y-you gave me no choice…"

"**I did. All you had to do was refuse, and this world would have been saved."**

"At that cost!?" I shouted, crying. "How do you expect me to make that decision?"

"**It would have been the right thing to do."** The demon smiled. I hated it. So… Much…

* * *

A few hours later, the room I was in began to glow. Fifteen seats appeared, all in a ring. Just like before…

"**I'll let you do the talking."** The foul thing laughed. **"Let you explain what is going to happen to those kids."**

The beast disappeared, just as the children appeared in the room.

"K-Kurama-san!" Naruto-kun asked. "W-where are we?"

"We are inside of the Kyuubi." I told them. "Everyone, get into your chairs, you should recognise yours."

Yes, once again, the chairs each belonged to a different child. Armchairs, rocking chairs, logs, Naruto-kun sat on a floating swing, it's chains vertical and taught, rising into the blackness above.

Once we are all seated, the seats rose into the air.

Just like before…

"Hey, what's happening?"

"It's okay Kiba-kun." I told him. "Everything is just starting…"

The ochre walls seemed to fade away, showing the outside. "Whoa!" Naruto-kun shouted, "We're flying!"

"No." I told him. "You can just see the outside of the Kyuubi, all around you."

"Wow…" Everyone was impressed. They were so innocent…

"Kurama-san!" Sakura shouted, "What is that!?"

I looked where she was pointing. A golden disk was descending, and a dark red figure appeared above it, materialising from the head down as the disk fell.

"That is our enemy." I told them, looking at the enemy's mask. Only three lights?

I'm so sorry…

"It looks like a samurai!"

The figure indeed looked like it was from the feudal period. The majority of its body was akin to red samurais robe, with a long flowing gray mane at its head.

"It's got dog ears!" Kiba-kun shouted. "This'll be great!"

A whimper could be heard from Kiba-kun's chair. "Hey, don't worry Akamaru!" He petted the puppy in his coat. "It's just a game!"

No. No, a game is exactly what this is not.

"Kurama-san!" Naruto-kun shouted, "The baddy's got a big sword!"

The sword in question was indeed huge, at least the size of the enemy. It was curved, and the hilt was decorated to look like flames. Normally, an oversized weapon would be a weakness, but I knew the strength of these monsters all too well.

"Watch carefully children." I told them. "This is how you fight it."

The enemy charged, swinging its blade desperately. Good, they are panicking. I swiftly dodged, slashing at the foe as I did so.

"Nice, Kurama-san!" Naruto-kun cheered.

"Kyuubi is built like a nine tailed demon fox." I told them. "You move it by willing it to do so, but you must fight like an animal to win."

"Got it!" Naruto-kun was enjoying this.

"Look Out!" Ino called, warning me about the three invisible blades cutting through the ocean.

I quickly dodged, then roared. Flames coursed from Kyuubi's throat, setting the enemy ablaze.

It fell into the water to put out the flames, dropping its weapons. "Alright, Kurama-san!"

Fools. I picked up the blade with Kyuubi's powerful jaw. As the enemy rose to its feet, I bit down, breaking the blade into pieces.

"Nice!" No TenTen, it isn't.

The enemy roared, then charged at me with its claws. I dove for it, biting the shoulder as I leapt. It fell, having lost its arm.

I spat out the useless part. This pilot was weak, they didn't know how to fight.

I pity them.

"Finish them, Kurama-san!"

I'm sorry.

I lifted the Kyuubi's front paw into the air. "This," I said, letting them see the red energy gather into a ball in the machine's paw, "Is called the Rasengan. It is an incredibly destructive power, and should not be taken lightly."

"Huh?" Gaara-kun asked. "Why?"

The enemy charged, red spikes shining from its remaining hand. "This is why." I told him, forcing the raging storm into its chest.

The effect was tremendous. The enemy fell, its chest completely exposed. "Many of your opponents have regenerative abilities." I told the children, "And all of them can fight no matter what wounds they receive. The only way to kill them," I said, brushing wires and parts aside, is to destroy the core."

"Is that it?" Temari-san asked, pointing to the white orb in the centre of the open torso.

"Yes." I took it up in the Kyuubi's jaw. "Once you have it," I bit down. Hard. "Crush it."

The lights in the enemy's mask faded. I had won.

"You did it Kurama-san!" Cried Naruto-kun as the seats descended slowly. "You were awesome!"

"Yeah!" Kankuro-kun agreed, "That was amazing!"

Lee-kun jumped to his feet. "YOSH! If I do not fight that well during my bought, I will run around the Kyuubi fifty times!"

Sakura-chan laughed. "Yeah, like you could manage that!"

The children laughed, and were all happy.

"Kurama-san?" Naruto-kun asked me. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…" I told him, as the room began to fill with light. "I- I'm sorry…"

* * *

"**You couldn't do it, could you?"**

"Don't you dare judge me." I glared at the demon.

"**Hey, that's fine."** The demon laughed. **"I can't wait to see their little faces when they find out!"**

"I hate you."

"**Hey, what can I say?"** The demon smiled. **"Nice knowing you. Kurama."**

"I hate you… I hate you so mu-"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the chapters will be longer, but that was just the prequel.

Each chapter will focus on each pilot, during their day before the fight, and ending the fight. This means that there will be 15 more chapters left, possibly an Epilogue.

The next pilot is going to be Naruto. After that, you can all vote for the next one. That is my random selection. And no, no ninja in this.

Please, review and vote, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter Naruto

* * *

"**Hey brats."**

"Huh?" The little humans had no idea. They must've been asleep, seeing as they were all in pyjamas and half dazed.

"Hey," Asked the one with the stupidly long blonde hair, "Where are we?"

"**You kno-"**

"Is this a dream?" asked the green eyed redhead.

"**No, it's-"**

"Hey, isn't this the inside of the Kyuubi?"

"**That's exac-"**

"What are we doing here?"

"**SHADDAP!!"** There, that worked.

"**Right, now that I have your attention, I'll answer any questions you may have."**

"Where is Kurama-san?"

"Is this a dream?"

"What's going on?"

"Who're you?"

"How are you flying?"

"Why are we-"

"**YOU BRATS!"** They were seriously annoying… **"Don't you know it's polite to ask for someone's name first?"**

"Hey, what are you called!?" asked the spiky blonde.

"**You didn't ask nicely, so I ain't saying."**

"Ano…" the purple haired one raised her voice. "C-could you… please tell us your… name, please?"

"Nice Hinata-chan!" shouted the annoying blonde.

"**Much better."** I showed myself. **"My name is Kitsune. I'll be your guide while you pilot the Kyuubi."**

"So." Asked the evil eyed kid with the spiky black hair. "What are we doing here?"

"**To the point, brat." **Oh, I like those eyes. **"Were here to pick the next pilot."**

"How?" Asked the one with a dog.

I grinned. The seal on the floor glowed blood red and the chairs began spinning. "Hey, what's going on?"

"**You see that Tomoe over there?"** I told the brats, **"The one with the three smaller ones coming out of it?"**

"Y-yeah?"

The chairs began to slow down. **"Whoever's chair ends up in that one… is the next lucky pilot."**

Log… Armchair… Swivel seat… Swing… stop.

/}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{\

* * *

"BELIEVE IT!!"

OH YEAH! I'm first! "Naruto Uzumaki! The great pilot! Believe it!"

"Good for you," Sasuke joked. "Dunce."

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!!" I shouted.

"Just don't screw it up for the rest of us." Sakura-chan told me.

"That it?" Neji-kun asked Kitsune-san. "Can we go now?"

"**Sure."** The flying fox announced. **"Just sit on your chair to leave."**

"Thanks." Neji-kun grunted, bowing. Then Hinata-san screamed.

"What is it?" I asked her, but she's fainted.

"Naruto-kun…" Chouji said, pointing at my face.

"Huh?" I rubbed my cheeks. "There something on my face?"

"**Here."** A mirror appeared in front of me.

"What!?" I rubbed again. "What is this!?" There were scratch marks all over my face!

"**That's the sign of the pilot."** Kitsune laughed. **"Once it's on, it won't go away until the other guy is dead."**

Right then. "Well, let's get it off then!" Grin. "When's my fight?"

"It won't be for another day, dunce." Shikamaru replied, moving towards a cushion on the floor. "Later." He replied, kneeling on it with his fingers in a circle.

"Hey! Did Shikamaru-kun just teleport!?" smack. "Hey!"

Sasuke was the one to smack me on the back of the head. "How else did you think we'd get out of here, idiot?" He walked over to an armchair. "I'm outta here."

Soon, everybody was gone, leaving me alone.

Again…

"**You'd best be off too, kit."** Kitsune smiled evilly. **"Big day tomorrow."**

I gave it a huge grin. "Thanks!" I walked over to my swing. I liked that swing. It looked just like the one outside school. Sometimes, I'd sit on that swing at hometime and watch everyone else in my class get picked up by their mom's and dad's. Sometimes, I even pretend that one of them was mine… that they're waiting for me…

"**Not got a home to go to, Kit?"**

"AH!" Kitsune was in my face. "Whoa, don't do that!"

"**Then get out of my sight."**

"Okay, okay, I get it." I sat down on the swing and closed my eyes. Burr… that's cold… cold?

Eyes open. Hey, I'm outside of school. Great, now I gotta go home barefoot.

Still, that's not the first time this has happened. Kids are constantly stealing my shoes at school. Oh, I find them, eventually, but sometimes it's not for a day or two. At least this time I knew where they were.

"Hey, isn't that the demon child?"

"Shh… He'll hear you!"

"But didn't he…"

I tuned out the gossip it hurts, but I'm used to it.

My parents are dead. Apparently they died in the last gang war, where the mafia ganged up on the police force, fourteen years ago. Just after I was born. Apparently, some politician slept with a big gangster's wife, and got her pregnant. It was an absolute massacre.

Sasuke's family were all in the police. Well, I say were, but they were all killed about five years ago or something. It was supposed to be revenge from the massacre, so I can understand why he's so angry all the time. Still, my parents are dead too, so that doesn't give him an excuse to be so damn moody about it all the time. Shikamaru's dad runs the police now, so they still don't get along that well.

Shikamaru, now he's a good guy. He and Chouji play with me from time to time, Kiba too. Not often, but sometimes. I like them.

I like Sakura-chan too. In a different way, but I really like her.

Problem is, she hates me.

She likes _Sasuke_.

Of course, who doesn't like Sasuke? I mean, he's cool, handsome, strong, smart, and treats everyone like crap, what's not to like?

Oh, yeah. The fact that he's a jerk who treats everyone like crap. Especially me. So, I shovel it right back at him, since no-one else will.

Oh, yeah, this is my apartment block. The city pay my rent and give me an allowance each week from the police widows and orphans fund. Guess that makes me an orphan, since I sure as hell ain't a widow. At least, I don't think I am. No-one really explained to me what a widow actually is. I know what an orphan is though.

A kid everyone hates. Guess that's why there's a pot of money for them, since no-one else likes them enough to look after us. Hey, I left the orphanage when I was seven, and I've been on my own ever since. Being alone is better than being hated.

Slightly better. Of course, it's better than both of them to be laughed at, 'cos at least that's _something._

Oh, more poop smeared on the door. Let's see… _fek orf_

Well, at least there are people in the world with worse spelling than me. I'll clean it up tomorrow morning, I need sleep.

I got school tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey, Uzumaki!" Mizuki-sensei called. "You're late!"

"Bleugh!" I stuck my tongue out and legged it. Heh, he'll never catch me!

"Gotcha!" Iruka-sensei grabbed me by my neck. "You ain't skipping that easy."

"Hey, lemme go!"

"Not a chance!" Iruka-sensei smiled. "Hey, what happened to your face?"

"Oh, it was cat." I lied.

"Pretty vicious cat if you ask me…" Iruka-sensei shook his head. I was good at lying. "Anyway, principal Sarutobi wants to speak with you."

"Uh oh…"

* * *

"WHADDYA MEAN I FAILED!?"

"I'm sorry Naruto," The old man sighed, "But with your grades like this, you're going to have to repeat the year…"

"Again..?" I'm not gonna cry. Not this time.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." The old man told me sadly. "But unless your grades improve…"

Dammit… I was able to hide it from the rest of my class, since I'm so short, but… "No… no way…"

"I'll tutor him."

"Mizuki-sensei?" I thought he hated me…

"Are you sure?" Sarutobi-sensei asked. "It will be difficult."

"Don't worry sir." Mizuki-sensei smiled. "I'll make sure that he passes." He turned to look at me. "Come to my office after school, we'll begin the study lesson from there."

"T-thank you Sensei!"

* * *

"Hey, Naruto."

Huh? "Hey, Shikamaru!" I laughed. "What's up?"

"Not your scores, that's what."

"Hey, like yours are any better."

"Except I passed." Shikamaru replied. He was a dunce like me, but he always managed to scrape a pass grade. "At this rate, they're gonna hold you back."

"It's fine." I smiled. "Mizuki-sensei's agreed to tutor me!"

Shikamaru was surprised. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yep. He's really nice, isn't he?"

"Probably doesn't want it on his record that he let a student fail…" Shikamaru was really pessimistic like that. "So, how do you feel about tonight?"

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Twenty-four hours." Shikamaru told me. "You're gonna pilot the Kyuubi tonight, you scared?"

"Not a chance!" I grinned. "I'll kick that bad robot's butt! Believe it!" This was gonna be my chance to show everyone how awesome I am! Especially Sakura-chan… and that jerk, Sasuke!

"Good luck then." Shikamaru passed me a meat bun. "You're gonna need it."

"Hey, Shikamaru, your bun…"

"Keep it." He told me. "You never eat lunch, but you're gonna need your strength tonight."

Wow… he's really nice sometimes…

* * *

After school, Mizuki-sensei took me into his car then drove me into the city. "Hey, Mizuki-sensei? Where are we going?"

"I help out at a cram school in another part of town," He explained, "So we're going there for your study lesson."

"Okay then!" Man, this was so excited. "I'm gonna study real hard! Believe it!"

Mizuki-sensei smiled. "I do believe it, Naruto-kun." He focused on the road. "I do."

* * *

Sensei pulled up at some warehouse by the docks. "Hey, Sensei, is this the right place?"

"Sure it is." Mizuki smiled. "Just go right in."

"Okay…" This doesn't feel right… but I'll go with it for now. If I get into trouble, I can just run away again.

"Hey guys!" Sensei called behind me as I opened the door. "I brought the kid." He put a strong hand on my shoulder.

"You sure it's that bastard's kid?"

"Oh, I'm sure." Sensei replied. Sensei? "He's even got her maiden name. Uzumaki."

"Hey, lemme go!" I don't know where the hell I am, but I'm getting outta here!

"Get the kid."

CLICK. I stopped struggling when I saw the big guy point his gun at me. What the hell had I done now? "Get in." he ordered. I did what I was told. Gun's are scary…

"Do you know…" a scary voice asked me as the doors closed behind me, "Who I am, kid?"

I shook my head.

"Very well. My name is Pain." The guy was dressed in a black suit, covered in piercings, and had orange hair. "And this, is Akatsuki."

"Hey, what the hell am I doing here!?" I shouted, "I didn't do anything!?"

Pain laughed. "Oh, you did. Your very existence is enough for me to kill you."

What? What did I do wrong?

"Do you know…" Pain leaned forward to me, "Who your old man is?"

Eh? I shook my head.

"I thought not." Pain laughed. "Well, let me tell you. You ever heard of Minato Namikaze?"

Huh? "Yeah, isn't he that politician who died in that gang war? The one everyone liked?"

"Liked!?" Pain laughed, harder this time. "Kid, that sonuvabitch was as sick as they come."

Eh? "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, kiddo." Pain glared at me. "That bastard raped my woman."

What?

"Th-that's insane!" I shouted, "N-now way he did something like that!"

"Oh, he did." A blue haired woman with a flower in her hair walked up to me. "Not only that, but he tried to kill her once she got pregnant."

"N-no way…"

Pain nodded. "It's true. He made some cover-up, saying I raped her and took her into 'protective custody'." He scowled. "Why do you think I had that sunovabitch killed? To save my woman!!" SMACK! Pain punched me down.

I'd been hit harder.

"Not only that, but then you killed her when you were born…" Pain slipped some brass knuckles onto his hands, "Then the bastards hid you, to stop me getting my revenge…" SMACK! "WELL WHO'S LAUGHING NOW, BITCH!? HUH!?"

Damn… that hurt…

* * *

"Hey leader, is he dead?"

Oh, is it over now? I forced my self up. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Can…" COUGH! Ah great, sputtering blood again. "C-can I go… now?" Damn… that rib had just healed too…

"You bastard…" Pain grunted. SMACK! He kicked me back down. "YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE!?"

"I… guess… not…"

Pain's face twitched. "This little brat's more trouble that he's worth…" He walked away. "Waste 'im."

"Wait, what!?"

"Got it leader!" CLICK!

Dammit… not like this…

"NOT LIKE THIS!!"

"Shut it kid!" I felt cold metal at the back of my neck.

"RRAGGGHH!" I twisted around and bit the guy's wrist. He screamed, so I bit harder. Harder. Tug, I spat the flesh into his face.

"Hey, Kidomaru!" someone shouted as I smashed the guy's face in. "GET THE HELL OFF HIM KID!!"

"RARG!" I grabbed the mobster's gun and shot him in the face.

"KIDO!!" I twisted around and pulled the trigger again. BLAM!

"He, He got Tatsuya!" Another one shouted, "Damn monster just killed Tatusya!"

"KILL IT!!"

I grabbed another gun and shot wildly, killing, killing, I just gotta survive… survive… live… that's it… that's all I need to do…

Click. Crap, no ammo? I threw the gun and grabbed some more off some corpses. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! **BLAM!!**

* * *

When I came to my senses, I was covered in blood. They were dead. They were all dead. I couldn't see Pain, but Mizuki-sensei was covered in holes. That blue haired woman was dead too. There must've been at least thirty… maybe even fifty…

I really am a demon child.

* * *

"**You ready to go, kit?"**

Huh? Oh, I'm in the Kyuubi.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata-san screamed. "Wh-why are… are you.. c-covered in… in…"

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Really."

"No, you're not!" Sakura-chan grabbed me, "You need to get to the hospital, now!"

"R-really, I- I'm fine…" Wow… she really did care…

"No, you're not! You've BEEN SHOT!!"

Really? "Huh, so I have."

"**You have two days to fight if you really can't do it right now."**

"Nah, best get it over with." I walked-well, limped over to the swing then collapsed into it. "Let's get going!"

"**Can't start until everyone sits down."**

"Hurry up then!" I shouted, "I'm kinda bleeding to death!"

"Idiot…" Sasuke hissed as he walked past. Yeah, you wish you were this awesome.

"**Here it comes."**

The robot was a silver lion-man with wings. It had a huge diagonal scar across its face, and it was holding a sword with a gun for a handle. It had a black shield on its chest, full of holes, but six of them were glowing. I growled.

So did the Kyuubi. "Let's GOO!!!" I roared, and the Kyuubi pounced forward, Jaws ready to bite.

The other guy blocked with his sword, so I bit down on it and kicked with my back legs. It fell back, and I roared again, only this time, fire came out of the Kyuubi's mouth.

Become the beast…

Demon child…

Failure…

Dunce…

Bastard…

Monster…

"Naruto-kun! It's getting back up!"

I glared at the robot as black energy gathered in it's mouth. Then, it shot it as a beam.

"NARUTO!!"

Rrrr….. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?" I charged right into the darkness and, covered in flames, tackled the enemy.

Slash, Bite, Smash, Scratch, Maul, Gnaw, Burn, Maim, **KILL!!**

"There's the core!" Rock Lee shouted.

"RRARRGH!" I ignored him, just kept on slashing at the other guy.

"Naruto you DUMBASS!!" Sasuke shouted, "JUST KILL IT!!"

"RRRGH FINE!!" I stomped down on the core, hard. It crushed under my weight.

The other machine died.

"Well done Naruto!" Kiba shouted as the chairs came down.

"Yeah, nice going!"

"Didn't think you had it in ya!"

"Heheh…" I laughed. "Thanks guys…"

Rock Lee ran up to me shouting, "YOUUTHH!!!"

Then he punched me in the chest.

/}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{\

* * *

"LEE YOU DUMBASS!!" shouted the one with gray eyes and long hair as the bond kid fell off his swing. "He needs to get to the hospital, not a friendly punching!!"

"Oh, Sorry Neji!" The one who just punched blondie saluted. "I'll rush him to the nearest medical facility immediately!" He then picked him up. "Huh?"

"What is it Lee?" asked the kid in a black hood. "You knock him out?"

"N-no…" The one called Lee looked up at them all, fear in his eyes. "H-he's dead!!"

Oh, the shock and horror on their little faces...

Hehehe… Now it really begins...

* * *

{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}-{_}

* * *

Remember to vote for who should be the next pilot. Future chapters will be like this, though possibly not so violent.

And Kitsune is right. It's only just starting now.

Also, apologies for the language in this one, but it really, really needed it. I don't like swearing in my stories, but, well, it's Bokurano.


	3. Chapter Will of Fire

Naruto's body was found the next day by a group of sailors. The police decided that he had been caught up in a mafia gun fight with his teacher, though rumour said that Naruto was in the mafia himself, and Mizuki went there to stop him.

No one knew the truth, other than Pain. Naruto died a villain and Mizuki? A hero.

[}~~~~~~~~~| |~~~~~~~~~{]

The fourteen remaining pilots all attended Naruto's funeral. What shocked them most was not how basic and inexpensive the whole affair was, but that they knew the face of everyone there.

There were each other. Then there was Iruka. Then there was principal Sarutobi. That was it.

It was then that many of the children realised that Naruto had been lying to them all along. He was not happy. He wasn't seeking attention.

He just didn't want to be alone again.

[}~~~~~~~~~| |~~~~~~~~~{]

Shikamaru and Rock Lee went to Naruto's house with Iruka afterwards to sort through his things.

The door had already been broken down.

"HEY!" Iruka shouted, running into the apartment. The two boys followed, and saw their teacher punch a man with no trousers on.

He had been urinating on the dead orphan's furniture.

Shikamaru had to be the one to pull his teacher off the man, who ran as fast as he could, pulling his trousers up with one hand and clutching his bloody face with the other.

"Dammit…" Iruka swore as he sat on the floor. "Is this really what he had to deal with?"

[}~~~~~~~~~| |~~~~~~~~~{]

The three of them found little possessions in Naruto's house. There were bandages, crutches, old casts, paint remover, disinfectant, and doggy bags. Iruka asked himself why Naruto would have those when he didn't have a dog to clean up after, but Shikamaru pointed out that it was probably other people's waste he was cleaning.

[}~~~~~~~~~| |~~~~~~~~~{]

"Hey, I found something!"

Shikamaru and Iruka rushed over to the drawers where Rock Lee was stood.

_I leave everything I have to my friends and classmates, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino and Shino. _

_Signed, Naruto Uzumaki._

Below it, in a different colour pen,

_And Rock Lee, Gaara, Tenten, Temari, Neji, Kankuro and Kurama-san too! _

"But… didn't he meet us only a few days ago at the beach?" Rock Lee asked.

Rock, Tenten and Neji went to the same school as Naruto, but were two years above him. Gaara and his siblings, however, went to another school on the other side of the city.

"Naruto was like that." Iruka explained. "Anyone who accepted him in any way, were his only family." He looked closer, "But who is Kurama?"

"He ran the lifeguards post at the beach." Shikamaru told his teacher. "He gave Naruto a free ice-cream once."

Iruka sighed, shaking his head.

[}~~~~~~~~~| |~~~~~~~~~{]

On the way home, Shikamaru talked to Rock about what was bothering him.

"You do know it wasn't your fault." Shikamaru told him.

"But… But I…" Rock Lee was overcome with shame. "I hit him and he…"

"Look, you're strong." Shikamaru pointed out, "But you're no where near strong enough to kill someone with a single punch." Shikamaru look around to check that they were alone. "Look, I read the autopsy report, alright? He was severely beaten _before_ being shot, so even if you did lay the finishing blow, you're not a murderer."

"Not by law…" Rock replied, almost crying.

"Not by anything." Shikamaru told him. "It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." The Nara put his head in his hand. "Man, this is a pain… Look, what would Naruto do if he saw you moping around like this, taking the blame?"

"I… I don't know…"

"That's because you don't know him like I do." Shikamaru sighed. "He'd kick your ass and shout at you to get your head in gear." He chuckled sadly. "He carried everyone else's burden, but never shared his own. That's who Naruto was." Rock Lee stared at Shikamaru in amazement. "He wrote you into his will so he could help his friends after he died. Don't insult him like this."

Rock Lee, nodded his head with a smile. "I'll try. Thank you, Nara-sensei."

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome…"

[}~~~~~~~~~| |~~~~~~~~~{]

"**Hey kids!"**

Shikamaru and Rock Lee suddenly found themselves inside of the Kyuubi with everyone else. **"Who wants to drive next?"**

No one volunteered.

"**No one?"** asked the Kitsune, **"Really?"**

Silence

"**Tch. Boring."** The chairs began spinning in the ring again, faster, faster.

Shikamaru noticed that one chair was missing. The swing.

The chairs slowed down. Slower… slower…

And stopped on a tree stump.

[}~~~~~~~~~| |~~~~~~~~~{]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who will the next pilot be? Find out next time!


	4. Chapter Shino

"That's mine." I said. Kiba looked at me. He was surprised.

"S-Shino-kun…" He said.

"I shall report back here tomorrow." I told the Kitsune. That said, I left for my seat.

* * *

I was needed back home. Father had yet to return home from work last night, and mother was becoming concerned.

I stood from the log in the Apiary and headed through the forest in a homeward direction.

I kept more than bees in the hives. I kept all manner of insects there. They are the meaning I find in this world.

They are organised. They are functional. They do not think of their own selfishness, putting their own desires beneath the needs of the hive.

Humans are not insects.

They are lower than them.

* * *

Mother was shedding tears when I returned home. "Mother?" I asked, knowing that she sought comfort. She grasped me and held me tightly as she sobbed; but I knew what she was going to say before she did.

"Y-your father... he…he's… he's dead Shino…" Mother choked out the words as she cried. "...I… I…"

I put her down onto the couch and began to get her some water. I knew this day would come with my father's line of work. Working in an organised crime syndicate like Akatsuki is not without having its risks.

But I knew my father was dead the night Naruto piloted the Kyuubi.

I knew that Mizuki worked with my father, and had heard plans for the capture of Naruto. Father valued my insight in his underground activities and often included me in his discussions. He often said that my logical thinking would one day be a very valuable asset to Akatsuki.

When Mizuki took Naruto from school that night, I knew that Naruto's life would end that night.

So I was surprised when he showed up in the Kyuubi in his condition; breathing.

Of course, it would by inaccurate to say that Naruto was truly still alive at that point. His eyes looked like a new member of Akatsuki did after he had made his first kill; no-one is truly capable of not dying themselves when they pull that trigger.

Their useless emotions get in the way.

Humans are truly illogical creatures.

* * *

As I changed my clothes for my rest that night, I saw an irregular marking on the palm of my left hand. It took the form of a silhouette of half of a fig leaf, obscuring the letters V, E, R, and N. Some English text was visible in a circular form from the end of the leaf, but I was unable to translate it.

I considered this to be similar to marks Naruto got before his battle, and wondered if it was some form of clue about the enemy I would face tomorrow night. I shall dedicate time to it tomorrow and attempt to decipher a meaning behind my marking.

* * *

"Hey, Shino-kun!"

I turned to face my classmate. "Kiba." I stated. He often came to talk with me, believing us to be friends.

I have no need for such bonds, but part of the hive must support all other parts of the hive, however dysfunctional they may be. "How can I help you?" I asked him.

Kiba scratched the back of his head and displayed his mirth. "How many times I gotta tell ya Shino-kun?" He asked me. "Buddies don't need an excuse to hang out with each other!" He sat down next to me as I hid my contempt for him.

"Hey… you okay?" He asked me. "I mean, with everything that's happened?"

I nodded. "Naruto's death was tragic, but I shall pilot the Kyuubi to the best of my ability."

Kiba sighed before speaking again. "Man, how do you do it?" I have no need for inhibiting emotions like grief.

"So… how do you feel about Lee-san?" Kiba asked me.

"I do not believe that he caused Naruto's death with intention to kill." I told Kiba. "However, from Naruto's obvious wounds, it would have been prudent to restrain oneself in his presence."

Kiba nodded. "I agree." He said. "But it was obviously an accident."

"Clearly." Is there really a need for this unnecessary communication?

"Hey, how do you think Naruto got beat up so bad?" Kiba asked me.

I knew the answer, but I couldn't say it.

"I mean," Kiba continued, "Seeing Naruto beat up is nothing new, the kid went around asking for trouble, but there were bullet's in him and everything!" he exclaimed.

"…I cannot say." I replied.

"Figures." Kiba sighed. "You never say anything until you got it all figured out…"

There is little point in vocalising a redundant theory.

Nor an incorrect one.

* * *

I went once more to visit the apiary after school classes had ended for the day. It was a place to escape from the madness that is human civilisation. I suppose that this could be considered attachment, a potential weakness, but it is one I allow myself.

It reminds me of what I must become.

However, I felt something… unusual as I sat on the log by the hives. It was akin to the disappointment I feel in others, only it was for some illogical reason directed inwards.

Regardless, I came here with a task and it shall be completed.

Using an English-Japanese dictionary and a note pad, I was able to translate the text on my left palm.

_God's in his heaven. All's right with the world._

I never had the time nor the patience for religion. It is merely humanity's futile attempt at avoiding the inevitable, trying to find a higher compassion that does not exist when there is only a lower logic that is always ignored.

God is not in his heaven. All is not right with the world.

Humans are truly illogical creatures.

* * *

I could not decipher any meaning behind my marking, so I merely sat with my insects and waited for the battle. Mother brought me a blanket and a cup of herbal tea as it grew dark, but otherwise left me alone.

Then I was summoned into the Kyuubi.

* * *

I sat down on my log and waited for everyone to get seated. While it would be incorrect to say that I did not feel apprehensive about the upcoming battle, it would also be incorrect to assume that I felt fear.

Fear is for the weak. The fearful have no place within the hive.

Once the others sat and the chairs began to float, I drowned out their voices and focused on solely on the task at hand.

I saw a purple being come into existence before me, horned and monstrous, yet shaped somewhat like a man; like a parody of human existence. It glared in hate as it saw me, but I felt no such emotions to it.

It was merely a threat against the hive.

I will remove it.

The threat drew two green bladed knives from its back and charged at me. The others shouted, but I drowned out their voices by imagining the sound of the hive. The buzzing sound kept me in mind of the task at hand; what needed to be done.

I noticed that we were deep within the city and the enemy showed no hesitation towards damaging and destroying the buildings, as if they were merely in its way.

That will not be tolerated. I leaped forward with the Kyuubi, forcing it to the ground before I tore off its arm to limit the damage to the civilian population.

It thrashed under the Kyuubi's grip, so I took it in my jaw and leapt away from the city, dragging the enemy through the air and into the shallow harbour where less of the hive would be damaged.

The enemy machine's jaw opened, forcing its red interlocking teeth apart as it screamed in pain and hate.

It was useless. Emotions just get in the way of everything!

Then it got up and grabbed the Kyuubi's head.

People called my name, but I ignored them. I do not need distractions.

I clawed forward as the enemy leapt back.

I need to protect the hive.

I got the Kyuubi ready to pounce as the enemy screamed and regenerated its arm. It appeared that I would have to kill it all at once.

It charged at me like a berserker, and I pounced into it.

"SHINO!!" Kiba shouted, his voice breaking through my concentration. "THERE'S A KNIFE COMING OUT OF ITS CHEST!!"

That makes no sense. But it was so. I adjusted my leap to dodge the oncoming blade and ducked to trip the enemy. Clearly conventional biology has no say in the design of these machines.

But we do know that it has a weak spot. All we have to do is destroy that and the hive is safe.

Then there was a loud buzzing sound, and view to my left was replaced with a wall of green.

"_**My my…"**_ The Kitsune joked. _**"Looks like the other guy found your weak spot first."**_

This is not acceptable.

I grabbed the enemy's arm that held the blade with the Kyuubi's claw. The green wall descended, but we were still blinded on the left. I roared, and fire rose from the ocean, consuming both the Kyuubi and the enemy. The cockpit's remaining vision was blocked by the crimson flames, but this was a fox.

A fox relies on its sense of smell.

Closing my eyes, I let the Kyuubi's senses into my mind while I guided its powerful jaw inside the enemy's chest. It screamed as we tore through armour and tissue, orange liquid ejecting from the enemy's wounds.

Could it be that this was actually alive?

It does not matter. By the time the flames cleared, the enemy was too roasted and wounded to move, and its core was a glowing bright red. Without hesitation, I crushed it with the Kyuubi's powerful claws.

For the good of the hive.

"That was incredible Shino-kun!" Kiba shouted, running for me. "You were amazing."

I nodded. "If that's all, I'd like to get back to my hives."

Everyone stared blankly while Kiba laughed. "Man, that's Shino Aburame for-"

* * *

_"You!" Kiba shouted as Shino fell to the floor. "Huh?" He asked before squatting down to his friend. "Shino-kun?" he asked._

_Shino lay still on the ground._

_"Man, don't tell me you passed out from exhaustion like that?" Kiba joked as everyone stared in shock. "Come on man, get up!"_

_Shino lay still._

_"S-Shino-kun?" Kiba asked as shock crept up his face. Hinata came and put her fingers gently to Shino's throat and wrist, then gasped. "What?" Kiba asked her. "What is it!?"_

_"He- He's…" The young girl couldn't say it._

_"__**What, did Kurama not tell you?"** The Kitsune asked. __**"Man, he was lazier than I thought…"**_

_"Tell us what?" Temari asked the Kitsune. "What's happened!?"_

_"__**Kehkehkeh… you really don't know?"** Asked the Kitsune._

_"Know what!?" Shouted Ino. "What don't we know!?"_

_"__**That the price of piloting the Kyuubi"** Kitsune explained, __**"In exchange for saving your universe, is your own life force."**_

_"W-what!?" Kankuro shouted. "That's insane!!"_

_"N-no way…" Sakura gasped._

_"I didn't sign up for this!?" Neji shouted. "Hinata! We're leaving!"_

_"__**What, you think you can just quit?"**_

_Everyone in the room fell silent and stood as still as statues._

_"__**When it becomes your turn to pilot, and it will, you have forty-eight hours to destroy the enemy, or your universe will be destroyed and you'll die anyway."** The Kitsune laughed. __**"You can't back out of this! You are all going to die!"**_

_"No… you… you can't be serious…" Tenten asked, pale and shaking._

_"This has gotta be some kinda sick joke!" Chouji shouted._

_"I saw this coming."_

_Everyone turned to Shikamaru. "Why do you think I didn't want to do this?" He asked. "Because something bad would obviously happen!"_

_"Well why didn't you say anything!?" Kiba barked. "If you knew this was gonna happen, why didn't you stop us!?"_

_"Shut it."_

_Everyone was silenced again as they looked to the calm Uchiha. "There's no use whining about what's done." He sat on his tree stump. "We're all going to die. That was gonna happen __before we signed up for this. The only difference is that it's gonna happen sooner." He glared at everyone in the room. "That gives us between one and thirteen battles left to live our lives and fulfil our ambitions. I can accept that."_

_Then his glare turned evil. "But I will not allow anyone of us to give up or back down from this." He stood up and shouted like an evangelical preacher. "Naruto died for this. So did Shino. As will all of us."_

_"Sasuke-san…" Sakura whispered under her breath._

_Sasuke punched the air before him with a clenched fist. "None of us are too young to die. None of us are innocent. But our fifteen lives is a small price to pay to preserve the six billion other people on this planet who will not die because we did. And if any of you even think of wasting their lives…" He lowered his hand. "__I'll kill you myself."_

_Everyone backed away from the Uchiha's threat as he turned to Kitsune. "That's allowed, right?" He asked. "If a pilot dies outside of the cockpit, then someone else is chosen instead and we can sign up a replacement pilot later?"_

_"__**Oh yes."** Kitsune replied. __**"I'd even dispose of the body for you."**_

_"Good." Sasuke replied, walking into the centre of the circle and putting his hand forward. "Anyone who still wants to do this, step forward. If not, run like the little cowards you are and die a wasted death."_

_Rock Lee put his hand on Sasuke's before he even finished speaking. "It would be an honour to sacrifice my life for the sake of humanity."_

_Shikamaru was next. "It's a troublesome mess we're in, but we gotta finish what we started."_

_Gaara was fourth, simply because he was furthest from Sasuke at the time. "Just as long as I get my turn to kill."_

_One by one, everyone put their hand into the circle, inspired by Sasuke's speech. He had always been known to be dark and antisocial, so hearing this from him was even more effective than it really should have been._

_"__**Heheh…"** Kitsune laughed. __**"Now it gets really interesting…"**_

* * *

Don't forget to vote for the next pilot. Next chapter will be written when one character gets three votes.


	5. Chapter Sasuke

Alright everyone. The reason I don't update this story much is because, frankly, doing so makes me depressed. It's a very sad story, which is why I took the poll down.

Initially, I wanted to do this as an experiment, to see whether people would vote for their favourites to star in their own chapter, or their hated ones to die.

Sadly, this experiment failed, so I'll end it at this chapter.

Yes, in this chapter, they lose.

* * *

**-}+{-**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, how're you feeling?"

"Fine, whatever." I told the woman, not even looking at her.

Damn them. Damn them all.

All I ever got was sympathy. I'm sick of it.

I can't do anything under my own power, no-one will let me.

I can't even get punished at school anymore. The teachers all feel sorry for me, or send me to the councillor.

You know what? I'm sick of bearded preachers who claim that talking about my feelings will make me feel better.

There's only one thing that'll ever make me feel better.

Killing _that man_ before I die.

* * *

My mark's near the nape of my neck. It looks like three commas in a circle.

That means that within 48 hours, I'll be dead.

But so will _that man_.

See, I don't need to fight whatever monster they put us against right away. I can ignore it while I hunt _him_ down.

KNOCK KNOCK

"What do you want?" I shouted, pulling on a shirt and walking to the door.

"It's Shikamaru."

I opened the door. His dad took over the police after the massacre, and he has the decency not to give me any sympathy.

Well, for that, anyways.

"How're you feeling?" He asked me, but it wasn't the same question as the one from that gossip earlier.

"Fine." I told him, letting him in. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Blunt as always…" Shikamaru sighed, flopping onto the couch. "There's something weird about this whole business, I want to pick your brain since this'll be my last chance."

"Tch." I grunted, sitting on the couch opposite him. "Do what you want."

"We're fighting at the cost of our lives for the continued existence of our universe." Shikamaru stated. "What about our opponents?"

"They probably get the same deal." I told him. "I'm not sure that bug-boy's fight was in our city."

"It wasn't." Shikamaru confirmed. "So that begs the question; are we destroying other people's universes when we fight?"

"Kill or be killed." I answered. "I don't care as long as I win."

"You really think that, don't you..?" Shikamaru asked, getting to his feet. "Well, I need to get home, unless your kind enough to let me stay over?"

I saw him out.

* * *

I spent most of the next day trailing _that man_. It's imperative that I know where he is so I can kill him with the Kyuubi.

Actually…

"Kitsune." I said aloud.

"_**You called?" **_

I turned to the floating fox. "I have a request."

"_**Shoot."**_

"I want my battle to take place in this city, this dimension."

"_**Oh?"**_ The fox asked with a Cheshire Cat grin. _**"Figured that much out, have we?"**_

"Do we have a deal or don't we?" I asked him.

"_**Sure, the battle starts in ten minutes anyways."**_

What? "I thought I had twenty-four hours!?"

"_**You had **_**up to**_** twenty-four hours."**_ Kitsune corrected maliciously. _**"So if you ever wanted to kill someone, now's your chance."**_

I looked down the alleyway to where my brother was. "I'll do it later."

* * *

Five minutes later, I was in my dad's old armchair as everyone else started to file into the cockpit. "We ready to go?" I asked Kitsune once everyone was seated.

"_**Just wait for your opponent to show up."**_ Kitsune chuckled.

The enemy mech was red. It had fangs and a pair of ridiculous sunglasses on its chest, a samurai helmet on its head.

It is the tackiest thing I have ever seen.

"That is the most youthful thing I have ever seen." Rock Lee declared. Whatever, idiot.

"Good look Sasuke-kun!" Some girl shouted. I was busy looking for _him._

"Hey, isn't that your brother Itachi-san?" Chouji asked, munching at his food.

I twisted the Kyuubi in the opposite direction and bounded towards my brother.

* * *

Pretty soon, I tore open the werehouse he was hiding in with his friends. "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing!?" Itachi shouted.

"REVENGE!!!" I roared, spewing judgement flame over the sinners who murdered my parents.

"SASUKE!!"

I only stopped when the Kyuubi got punched by whatever we were fighting.

"LISTEN TO ME SASUKE!!" Shikamaru shouted over everyone else. "Just because your brother was not at work that day does not mean it's his fault they died!"

"MOM TOOK HIS SHIFT!" I screamed at him. "IT IS HIS FAULT!"

"YOU'RE JUST DENYING IT!" Shikamaru bellowed back. "ACCEPT REALITY AND FIGHT DAMMIT!!"

"Your brother escaped the fire." Gaara pointed out as a dill-covered fist pierced the Kyuubi. "Just so you know."

I twisted the Kyuubi around and slammed a paw down on my brother.

He dodged it.

"**GIGA…"**

I leapt forward and launched fire at him.

"**DRILL…"**

Then I bit the concrete, crushing him for good.

"**BRRREEAAAKKAAAHHH!!!"**

I finally did it… I killed my brother…

This is…

* * *

**-}+{-**

* * *

The end.


End file.
